Nate P
by Tsuki Kami Kira
Summary: Mikami's thoughts.. What's really happening behind closed doors.. feelings on god. Mikami's POV in chaper 101. Yaoi implications. OneShot. R&R!


**Title:** _Nate P  
_**Author:** Tsuki Kami Kira  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Masturbation  
**Pairing:** One Sided Mikami/Light  
**Summary:** Just a little drabble on page 101 of Death Note. Mikami's thoughts and then hard on when he sees god. Poor Mikami.  
**Authors Comment:** Yeah.. I'm a Light/Mikami whore. I love writing Light/Mikami. I think Mikami is SO Light's bitch, ending of Death Note doesn't exist for me.. it goes up to about 102 and then for some reason stops, lol. denial denial But it's okay, I'm blissfully in my denial. Don't you get bored of Light/L fics? Mello/Near is starting to get tiresome too. Come join the L/Mside. _It'll make everypairingelse seem suddenly dull._

_Nate P_

Mikami made it to the warehouse. It was his full intention to carry out his kami's will upon doing so. It really was. But upon opening that door a creak, just a little, in a way which wasn't obvious, he looked upon his gods and his enemies. Nate River.. Anthony Carter.. Stephen Loud.. he looked across, Halie Bulle, Matsuda Touta, Ide Hideki, Aizawa Shuichi, Mogi Kanzo.. mechanically noting all of their names within the data base of his mind-bank. Then the last one whom he noticed. The young man with not an infathomable life span. Light golden streaks of hair calmly hiding much of his face. Stoic expression. Elegant stature. Piercing eyes. Oh how Mikami wanted to be looked upon by those steady eyes. Gentle nose and lush lips held in a slight grimace. Mikami felt a gentle aura radiating this man. He looked at the Kanji of him. Moon night god. This was the name of his Kami... _his_ Kami..

'_Kami_!' His voice resounded shrilly, echoing in the interior of his imagination.

Mikami gasped and straight away became entranced, unable to move. He was here to do a job... but.. the moment he set eyes on his god, he became stiff, unmoving, and completely entangled in the toxicating web his kami spun upon him. His entire body shivered. His lips parted, a little saliva grazing the edge of his mouth almost trickling down, but he licked his lips. He breathed out hotly. Trying to regain his composure and not look at his kami anymore, proved to be very difficult for our Mikami. He gave in to his impulse, and put a finger in his mouth. It was all he could do.. to not.. what, I wonder? But he continued to stare at his god. His Kami.

In the span of 10 seconds, he had grown savagely hard, down there. He didn't know when he'd next get to see his Kami...and there was no guarantee they'll make it out alive(but according to kami there was)..but here he was..before him...and he couldn't... Subconsciously leaning his face closer to the door-gap, his hand slithered passed his coat and into his now uncomfortable trousers. Ever so slowly he caressed his twitching shaft, bathed in the essence of kami. Deactivating his shinigami eyes, he looked carefully at his god in proper colourings. Rubbing his hand harder against himself. Unable to stare anywhere else, only into the mans eyes who stood strong and silent, exactly the stance of the god in his vision. His mind, once filled with faceless images of the one he desired the most, now having something to go by. Something solid. Something new. Something frightening, but all the more desirable. Something so dirty, he couldn't even think about it as he let his mind go blind while stroking himself. If he seriously began to think about why the hell he is doing it at this of all times, or stop, this tangible feeling might float away. That was completely out of the question. He began to think crazy thoughts, such as, if he were to die now, he might not care, because he's seen the face of the one who has plagued his dreams this whole time. But inside, he knew it was unacceptable! He needed Kami. He needed to be touched by him. Mikami just wasn't going to settle for them failing today. As Mikami felt hotter and hotter, stroking himself faster and faster, he placed his index and middle finger in his mouth, sucking lightly, biting.

'_Look at me...Kami_!' He screamed inside of his head. '_Look at me_...!' releasing his fingers from his mouth he fisted his right hand and inserted the knuckle next to his thumb, biting down to contain his moan. Then something happened. He wasn't sure if he imagined it or not, but Kami's eyes flicked over to the left for a split second, staring directly into his. Before his mind could register if it really happened or not, the godly eyes were already staring back at the boy, Nate River. At that point, was when he couldnt take it anymore, he bit down hard into his fist, almost to the point of breaking skin and drawing blood. Softly whispering "Kami!" in a struggle to remain unheard, he shot inside his pants and moaned so very quietly, stroking his erupting flesh all the while. Trembling, only with the thoughts of Kami. The time he orgasmed, images of The Hollow Face in his wildest imagination, now replaced by the beautiful man he now sees before him. He panted softly, saliva now running down his cheek. He licked his chin and let his riding euphoria settle down for a brief moment. He removed his hand from his pants after wiping the shaking appendage on the inside of them. Somewhat in disbelief of his inability to control his immense feelings, he turned his shinigami eyes back on. Adrenaline suddenly kicked in as he grabbed his death note and pen from his coat.

The god who's will he follows because it is _true justice_! God who received this power from the heavens! The power from God now passed on to he! He, Mikami, the one chosen for this fate! He has this power now! And by KAMI, he's going to use this power for his kami's sake! "_Eliminate_.."

'**Nate P**...

FIN.


End file.
